


Abyss

by VictorOscarIndiaDelta (duEponyms)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: dont know how to tag lulz, ive been trying for 20 minutes straight, like honestly i give up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duEponyms/pseuds/VictorOscarIndiaDelta
Summary: He was floating, and he didn't knowwhy.He didn't knowhow.He didn't knowwhere.He had no concept ofwhen.And perhaps most concerning, he didn't know who or what he was.ORWhere wels was in between seasons 6 and 7
Kudos: 44





	Abyss

He was floating.

He was floating, hovering above a milk-white void. There was nothing but white in all directions, and he thought vaguely that perhaps he had seen somewhere like this before.

He was floating, his mind was soaring over white clouds and the snowy white landscape below.

He was floating, but his limbs felt ever-so heavy, the cool metal restricting yet familiar.

He was floating, and he didn't know _why_.

He didn't know _how_.

He didn't know _where_.

He had no concept of _when_.

And perhaps most concerning, he didn't know who or what he was.

He was laying spread-eagled on his back on nothing but air. He could feel metal resting on the top of his chest and the loose space under his back where it should have rested, gravity pulling it down but not him.

He felt no desire to get up, to explore, to adventure.

To _build_.

He startled and his eyes flew open as flashes of an enormous stone castle invaded his mind.

Of different places and homes and people throughout the years.

But as quickly as they came, they went, and he was left with nothing but a vague recollection of _wood_ and _stone_ and _houses_ and... castles...?

He sat up in a panic, feeling like he should _know_ what these strange places were.

That he should be familiar with these enormous monstrosities of stone and these quaint medieval houses.

And then he was sitting on nothing, which was _so_ much worse than lying down, because then at least he could only see an endless void in one direction - up, just like the endless space of sky - but now there nothing _everywhere_ , and there was something unsettling about seeing nothing holding yourself up.

Which was when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"Ahem."

He whips his head around, his entire body rotating at the force of the action.

There stood a man - robot? - in a suit of red and gold armoured plates, whose mask bore an unyielding irate expression. He raised both gloved hands to his helmet and yanked it off, leaving it floating in the air next to his body, and revealing a contradictingly cherubic face that bore a semblance of a knowing smirk.

“A knight in shining armour? How cliche. Nevertheless, it is nice to meet you," the man said, holding out a hand to help him up to a standing position. “My name is Biffa. And yours,” Biffa continued, pointing to something above his head and simultaneously pulling him up, “is ‘Welsknight’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to ao3 and fanfiction as a whole; criticize me gently, babes.
> 
> Also I know I'm very very late for wels' reintroduction ehe
> 
> This fic is to be continued... maybe.


End file.
